Is he is he
by TriCladdagh
Summary: Modern times: where neither Merlin or Arthur are sure if the other is gay much less likes them...Oh nice Uther coming in later chapters and Rated M just to be safe. Lots of characters...take it easy on me ...only the second fic I've written thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sunday

It seemed like everyday was basically the same. Get up, get ready, go to work, come home and go to bed. The only time that he went out was when his friends Will or Gwaine harassed or guilted him into it. That is what is happening now.

"Come on, Merlin. You have to come! I mean what kind of friend would I be if I let my best mate sit home on a Friday night when I am throwing a great party," stated Gwaine.

"You're always throwing a party."

"That's not the point. The point Merlin is you have to come. I mean you haven't been out in ages and that just isn't healthy. Think of all the booze and girls that will be there. Girls, Merlin, girls!" said Will with what seemed like an evil knowing smile.

"Girls...umm…yeah...I think that I should tell you guys something," Merlin was saying but was interrupted.

"Besides you missed my last six parties and I am beginning to think that you don't like me! This time if you don't come I will bring the party to your flat instead" Gwaine stated with a not so innocent look.

"Fine! Fine! I'll go but only because I like my flat the way it is. And if I remember from your last party, you had to replace more than a few pieces of furniture." Merlin smirked. "But please don't try to set me up with anyone. I've been waiting for the right time and I think this maybe the time to tell you guys that...well...that I'm..."

"Gay," Will and Gwaine say at the same time; quickly turning and looking at each other and then back at Merlin before bursting out laughing.

"So glad that you guys find this so funny. Wait! You knew? And you still tried setting me up with women? What the...?"

"Of course we knew Merlin. We're your friends. We were just waiting for you to be comfortable coming out. We've known for a while now and we don't care. I mean come on. You are a successful, great looking guy; however, when we did manage to get you to come out to the clubs with us, you tend to ignore all the advances from some of the best looking women and seemed happy enough to just hang out with us."

"I might be successful but even I know that I'm not that good looking. I mean look at these ears," Merlin was use to people make fun of his ears, so he tended to do it first now.

"Oh, Merlin, trust us, you have no idea as to what some people really think of you...," Gwaine wiggled his eyebrows and smiled. "Now with that said you have to be at my place at 7 pm Friday night and try to look nice. We'll talk to you later."

With that, Gwaine and Will headed out into the night; leaving Merlin to think over Gwaine's last comments.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Monday

Three years ago, Merlin opened up Camelot, a marketing and PR business that seemed to be growing by leaps and bounds faster than anyone expected. It kept him and his now staff of twenty busy and he loved it. It was coming to the point that he was thinking he would either have to turn clients away or hire a few more people. His clients loved his services and they were telling more and more people about it. This was one of the ways that Uther Pendragon had learned about Merlin's magic touch with companies images and products.

"Mr. Pendragon, a pleasure to meet you", Merlin greeted the older gentleman with a firm hand shake and smile. "Please have a seat," gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk.

"Mr. Emrys, thank you for seeing me, on such short notice," Uther stated, though he made it sound like he expected nothing less. Merlin was use to dealing with wealthy company owners that think they were more important than everyone.

"What can Camelot do for you, Sir?"

"Well, Mr. Emrys, the reason I'm here is that my daughter and son have stated that Pendragon Inc. is living in the past. I would like to bring it into this century. My company was started over a hundred years ago by my great grandfather and while we have continued growing adding more and more to it. I have come to realise that we don't seem to be attracting the younger crowd of people. Our average age for employees is 45-50 and many are planning for retirement within the next 10 years and this will leave us without qualified replacements when the time comes. Mr. Whitmore, a friend of mine, stated he had had the same problem before coming to you and that you have worked a miracle for him. I am hoping that you might do the same for Pendragon Inc." While what Uther was saying was the truth, what Merlin didn't know was that Uther had another reason for wanting to see him.

They continued talking for quite some time discussing more details about what Uther wanted and what Merlin's company might be able to do about it.

"Of course, Mr. Pendragon, I would like clearance to speak with your HR department, and some of the department heads that you feel need to most help. I will come up with a plan and have it ready for you in a couple of days. I understand that you are an extremely busy man and if it would be of more convenience for you I could come to your office say Wednesday morning and go over what I propose to do. Say around 10 am. If that is acceptable I have a few forms that must be filled out." Merlin was looking down at his planner and didn't notice the look on Uther's face.

"I'll have my secretary rearrange my schedule," Uther was saying making a note in his own planner. "I will see you then. My children will also be attending the meeting."

"Certainly, I understand. Good day, Mr. Pendragon."

"Good day, Mr. Emrys."

"Mary, get me Arthur," Uther said as he walked into his outer office to his secretary once he returned from his meeting. "Oh and rearrange my schedule on Wednesday. I need 10 o'clock free for a meeting with the owner of Camelot. Make sure that I have nothing until after lunch! And send a memo out to the HR department actually make that to all department heads state that a Mr. Emrys should be call upon them and that they are to answer all his questions, truthfully and with any details they or Mr. Emrys deems necessary."

"Yes, Mr. Pendragon."

Uther walked into his office and sat down and thought back on to his meeting with Merlin Emrys. Uther had to admit that for someone so young he seemed to have a large knowledge of what he was doing and if not at least he seemed to be able to lie very well. However, from all the research that Uther had done on Merlin, it wouldn't appear that he was lying. Since opening Camelot, Merlin had saved a vast amount of businesses from going under and made many others very profitable. It appeared that anything Merlin touched turned to gold and had made the young man a large fortune in the process.

While Uther did research all his business interest, the other reason he had Merlin Emrys investigated was personal. He seemed to be the only person that his children talked about lately (especially when they didn't know Uther was around listening). It would seem that Arthur was gay and was interested in getting to meet Merlin; but didn't know if Merlin was gay. And Arthur was worried about how Uther and his mother would take the news if he ever told him. Uther's investigation wasn't much help in that department but he did learn a lot about Camelot and the magic touch that Merlin had with turning around businesses. Arthur could do much worse in the partner department, he supposed. At least Merlin Emrys wasn't bad looking (at least from his son's point of view), he was employed, had his own money so there was another bonus (he wouldn't be after Arthur's)…now just to see if he would even like Arthur the same way his son seemed to like him. Uther was still waiting for Arthur to tell him that he was gay but decided that he had had enough of the side stepping in regards to Arthur's love life and would have a conversation with his son...today.

A buzz distracted him from his thoughts.

"Your son, is here Mr. Pendragon."

"Send him in, Mary."

"You wanted to see me, Father?"

"Yes, Arthur, please sit down. I had a meeting today with someone that I believe will help Pendragon Inc. move forward. Right now I am only interested in hiring younger employees that know what they are doing or can be trained to replace older staff members once they retire. I have set up another meeting for the gentleman to discuss his plans on how to accomplish this for Wednesday morning at 10 am and I expect you and Morgana to be in attendance. "

"But Father..."

"No buts, Arthur. You both will be there. I believe I need to understand the young generation better. I mean when I was your age things were much different and not just in the business world either but all over. Not to say that it didn't happen when I was younger but it wasn't as out in the open as things are now. I mean women dating women...men dating men...I feel strongly that everyone has the right to love whomever makes them happy. Wouldn't you agree Arthur?" Uther had turned his back to his son when he was talking to him and was looking as his son's reflection in the window. He smiled at the look of shock that crossed Arthur's face.

"Um...I...do you really feel that way, Father? That is very modern thinking. What about Mom? Does she think the same thing?" asked Arthur holding his breath waiting for the answer.

Uther thought back to the conversation that he and Ygraine had had once he figured out that Arthur wasn't attracted to women.

"Ygraine, I think that our son would prefer dating men."

"Really, Uther, where do you come up with these ideas? Arthur has dated lots of women."

"Yes, but I believe that he was doing so to make us happy. Think about it. He's never dated a girl longer than a month and besides I overheard our children talking. It would seem that Arthur likes some man called Merlin Emrys. They've met a few times over the past year and Arthur has become love struck."

"Oh well, I guess that as long as this Merlin person makes him happy. Though, why didn't he tell us he was dating someone?"

"They aren't dating, at least not yet. There seems to be an issue over if the fact that Merlin might be straight. Plus, Arthur seems scared to tell us. Afraid of what we'd think of him."

"He's our son! Why would he be afraid to tell us? If this Merlin is smart he'll know a good thing when he sees Arthur. Oh...oh...oh...but what about grandchildren?!"

"Oh, Honey, there is adoption and many other methods. But let us not get ahead of ourselves just yet. We just need to let Arthur know that we still love him and that this changes nothing. Right?"

"Of course this changes nothing! All I care about is his happiness." Ygraine stated in mild outrage, thinking that her husband didn't seem to know her so well if he thought she would have turned her back on her own son.

Uther grabbed Ygraine up and started kissing her. Her hands going to his hair and back. Gripping at the end of his shirt; lifting the hem up...

He was jolted out of his memories by Arthur repeating his question.

"What does Mom think? Though I can't see her thinking the same way, she is very old fashioned after all."

"Arthur, while your mother is old fashioned in some areas, she does love you and the only thing that she really cares about is family. As long as the guy makes you happy, that is all either she or I care about. Oh and maybe some grandchildren in the future...though no rush on them," Uther said with a smirk.

"Oh I think that he could make me very happy. I do want children some day but not for a while and ...Wait what? I mean ...haa...How did you know? How long have you known?" Arthur was stammering and turning red.

"It doesn't matter how long or how, Arthur. I'm just hurt that you didn't feel that you could come and talk to us about this. I understand that we've been strict on you and Morgana but we only tried to do our best. I mean you are twenty-three now and look how you've turned out, what you have done with your life. Your mother and I are both so proud of you. I know that we always tried setting you up with what we considered appropriate women from good families but if you had told us you were gay, we would have stopped putting them into your path so much."

Uther was smiling and Arthur was in shock. Arthur couldn't believe that his parents knew about his sexual preference and that they were ok with it. He had to talk with Morgana.

"Ok so yeah I'm gay, Father"

"I thought we already went over that Arthur," Uther laughed. "Anyway, back to Wednesday's meeting. The owner of Camelot will be here to go over things and I would really appreciate you and Morgana being here to add a younger voice. After all when I retire it will be going to the both of you."

Arthur was stunned into silence. Uther NEVER talked about retiring much less him and Morgana taking over it. Wait did he say Camelot? Merlin worked at Camelot but Dad said the owner so there was no way he'd be here on Wednesday...he still had to wait until Gwaine's party on Friday to see him again. He couldn't wait.

"Ok Father. I'll just go and let Morgana know that she has to change her morning around."

With that, Arthur left to find Morgana.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's the end of the world or Father is dying or something else is going on," Arthur stated as he walked right into Morgana's office and flopped down on the large sofa. Morgana was the head of the HR department.

"What has you so worked up? It can't be that bad," Morgana said through a pile of files on her desk.

"Not bad. Just...Father is talking about retiring, having us take over the business, and he and mom are going to stop throwing eligible women at my feet now because they know I'm gay."

Morgana finally looked up from her files with a shocked look on her face. "He knows your gay and you're still here in one piece?"

"He and mom just want me to be happy. No matter who I'm with." and then as an after thought, Arthur said laughingly ,"And give them some grandkids at some point."

"As for the retiring part I think I can understand it, Arthur. He and mom are getting up there and want to travel and do more things together; like they did when they were younger."

"I can understand it, Morgs but it just seems like he's under some type of spell or something. Everything is great...Father, business, my sexuality, I'm seeing Merlin on Friday and hopefully will figure out if he'd be interested in going on a date with me."

"Speaking of Merlin. dear brother, you'll never guess who I got a call from today. Camelot! Apparently Father hired them to help us attract younger employees. The owner's secretary set up an appointment with me for today. I did learn a piece of information about a certain someone for you...Merlin doesn't just work there; he owns it! And he actually, should be here any minute."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Morgana sang out and Merlin walked in. "Oh, Mr. Emrys. Please do come in and have a sit. This is my brother..."

"Arthur!" Merlin started at him in shock. Merlin had seen the man many times over the past (well whenever Will and Gwaine had taken him out to clubs or threw house parties) and was even a bit in love with him. After all who wouldn't be, Arthur was close to six feet tall, blond hair, the deepest blue eyes Merlin had ever seen and was built. Merlin wasn't exactly sure when he started to have feelings for him but every time he saw him he had a woman with him. However, looking back and forth from him to Morgana, it would seem that she was who he was always with when they ran into each other.

"Brother?" turning his attention back to Morgana. "I've seen you both before at Gwaine's parties...I thought...Anyway, the reason that I am here is..."

Arthur was no longer paying attention to what he was saying and was just looking at Merlin as though he would love nothing more than to climb into his lap and kiss him senseless. And well really, that was what he wanted to do. After what seemed like forever, Arthur excused himself from the room and hurried down the hall to his own office knowing that had he stayed he probably would have done something stupid like kiss Merlin right then and there. Merlin knew his name ...knew HIS name...wait did he think he and Morgana were together at Gwaine's parties. Oh please Morgana please don't mess this up for me, Arthur silently pleaded with his sister down the hall.

Merlin thought that he was doing very well since Arthur left the room. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried his eyes just couldn't stay off of Arthur. Once Arthur was gone it was so much easier to concentrate on Morgana's answers to his questions.

"Ok well that should do it. I understand that we will be seeing each other on Wednesday morning. I have a few more department head I need to see before going back to my office. I will call if I forgot anything. It was a pleasure meeting you again Morgana." Merlin was saying as he stood up to leave.

"Ok so know that I've answered all you're questions, I have one for you, Merlin," Morgana was walking him to the door. "What are you doing this Friday? Would you like to go out with me?"

"Actually, I've been bullied by Gwaine to go to his party. And while you are a very attractive woman Morgana, I'm sorry but I'll have to decline."

"Oh are you seeing someone else then?"

"No not really. I'm interested in someone but he doesn't know it..." Merlin smiled sadly. "I don't even think he's gay."

"Yes", shout Morgana in her head at least now she can confirm to Arthur that Merlin did, in fact, like men. Now to set him up with Arthur and hope for the best. "Oh that's fine. But waiting for someone who may or may not be gay doesn't make you happy. Oh, I know just the right guy for you. He's sweet and caring. Oh you'd like him. Please let me set you up. Gwaine invited me this weekend to so why don't I bring him along for you to meet?" Arthur was planning on going anyway, just so that he could look at Merlin all night.

"I don't know," Merlin was saying.

"Look just meet the guy. I'm not asking you to marry him or anything." at least not yet she said in her mind.

"Um...well...Ok fine."

"Great! See you Friday, Merlin."

"I'll be seeing you Wednesday, Morgana."

"Oh you know what I mean," she laughed.

She thought her and Merlin were going to be good friends. She had just set Arthur and Merlin up on a date and neither of them would know until Friday.

_Feel free to leave comments :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Friday

"Yes, Gwen. Thanks for everything this week. Feel free to leave, I have to stay and work on this project. It's going to be a late night," Merlin was telling is friend/secretary.

"Oh no you're not. You are going to Gwaine's party. Morgana has already called three times since Wednesday to say not to forget about your date. Since when did you and Morgana start dating? I thought you liked guys."

After telling Will and Gwaine he was gay, it seemed like all his friends now knew about it.

Laughingly, Merlin replied, "We're not dating she's set up a blind date with this guy she knows. I think that I'll just stay here and work. No one will really miss the fact that I'm not there."

"No, of course they won't. Just Morgana, your date, Will, Gwaine, Lance, me and a few other dozen people. Merlin, come on, as one of your closest friends, I have to say we've missed you. I know that most of us see you here at work but it isn't the same thing. I know that I am looking forward to meeting this Morgana. From what you've told me about her and what I've gathered from her phone conversations, I think that she'll fit right in with our gang. The more the merrier; plus, she is already friends with Gwaine and Leon. She's been to more of our gatherings lately, than we've have been because of the overflow of clients we've been having."

"Funny. Ok I'll go home and get ready. I just I promised Gwaine that I'd be there for

seven o'clock. See you later, Gwen." Merlin was already heading out the door and to his car.

"Come on, Arthur. We're going to be late. Your date is probably waiting already." Morgana smiled a wicked knowing smile.

"Really, Morgs. I don't want a blind date. I only want one guy and you already know who," he spoke not even looking at Morgana. He was taking his time. He wasn't looking forward to this mystery man that Morgana had set him up with. He could just imagine how his night was going to go. He'd get there, meet Mr. Wrong-For-Him, have stupid small talk; while trying to keep his eyes from following Merlin everywhere he went. Oh well, maybe he'll actually talk to him again. Wednesday's meeting had gone well and he just couldn't wait until Friday when it wouldn't be a business environment.

Then Morgana told him she had set him up on a blind date and when he told her he wasn't interested she said that she wouldn't call up the guy and cancel. She said he was just to sweet and sexy and that the two of them would get on just fine. He still wasn't convinced... he couldn't see himself enjoying the evening with some strange guy when Merlin would be in the same room...possible with some girl hanging all over him. However, he really wanted to talk with him.

"Yeah yeah come on already. Just trust me this is one date you will kill yourself if you either miss it or mess it up. Just remember when you marry the guy I'm going to be your maid of honor"

Arthur stuck his tongue out childlessly at her back as she walked out the door.

A/N: if you notice any spelling errors or wish to comment feel free to


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Friday Night-the party

"Merlin!" everyone seemed to yell when he walked through the door. After a look around he noticed that Morgana, Arthur, and his blind date didn't seem to be here yet as Merlin knew everyone here.

After about an hour later, Gwaine had cornered Merlin in the living room and was asking him all kinds of useless questions trying to keep his mind off of things.

Next thing he knew Morgana was walking around the sofa and coming right at him with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Merlin. Do me a favor and close your eyes and don't say anything. I want to surprise you and your date. I'll bring him in and when I say now you can open up your eyes. Ok?" She waited until Merlin had done as she asked before leaving the room to go and get Arthur.

"Arthur, what are you doing?"

"Really Morgana, you know I only came to see Merlin and so far no sign of him. Maybe he changed his mind." Arthur said with a pout on his face.

"Never mind him now, Arthur. I found your date and he's waiting. Now close your eyes and don't say anything. I'm going to walk you until you are standing in front of him and when I say the word, I want you to open up your eyes and see him for the first time. He's going to be doing the same." As Arthur did as Morgana requested, she grabbed his arm and lead him to stand in front of Merlin.

Gwaine, knowing that Merlin had feelings for Arthur, looked quickly to Morgana and grinned knowing what was about to happen.

"Ok gentlemen. Open your eyes and have a look at your date for the evening."

The look of shock that both men had quickly changed to joy when they realized that the person standing in front of them was the one person that they had come to the party to see. Morgana was giggling and clapping her hands together but neither man noticed. It seemed to them that they were the only two people in the world for a moment.

"Arthur." "Merlin." Both smiled as they didn't know what else to do. Arthur was the first to react. He grabbed Merlin's hand and pulled him out to Gwaine's back yard.

Morgana knew that they would find her later at some point.

"I didn't know you were gay. I've had the biggest crush on you for what seems like a year now, Merlin. I only ever came to Gwaine's parties in the hopes of seeing you."

"It was the same with me. I thought that you were straight. You always came with a Morgana. Though now I know she's your sister but then you were always in the papers with some woman or other." Merlin was looking down at his feet when he said this.

"Yeah my parents wanted me to settle down so they were always setting me up with daughters of their friends. I only just came out to them. I hate to admit it but I was scared of what they would think. Actually, my father is the one who told me that he knew I was gay and that it didn't matter to him or mom. He said that he just hoped I was happy." Arthur wrapped his hand around Merlin's. " And right now I couldn't be any happier." Arthur looked down at their joined hand as a blush was rising up his neck.

"Me either." Merlin smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
